


Love and Lances

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Kiran is a Dumbass. (F!Kiran x Valter) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Not Beta Read, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, doctor tw, hes soft for once, kiran needs hugs, they kiss and stuff but its not that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: Kiran needs someone, anyone to care for her.





	Love and Lances

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day lets go babes also first fe work to not have tellius cast hell yeah i wanna write for ss and the 3ds games so bad,,,,, muse work with me

Kiran really wanted nothing more than to be held. Honestly. It was the truth. She came with nothing but the clothes on her back and her “hero helper” which was really just her phone. No one really talked to her outside of battle preparations, and it bothered her. Touch had been so seldom back home, empty words of praise that she had fallen for for years were a lot more common. That is, until she met Valter of Grado's Imperial Six. She originally heard about him when talking with Eirika and Lyon, but they only spoke of his ruthlessness on the battlefield. When he came to the Order after a grueling battle however, he was cold yet caring.

It started as little things, reminders to eat or sleep, which were frankly quite helpful. It became guarding from the Tharja's and genuine words of praise. Eventually it morphed into gifts marked as anonymous but she knew they were from him. She couldn't help falling in love, even with his more violent side.

It was three weeks after Kiran had realized she loved him when he questioned the looping scar on her wrist. She didn't want anyone to ever see it, the shame was too strong. “Kiran? What is that. I need to know.”

“I, I, uh, I really can't tell you now. M-maybe later? The usual place? Sundown?”

This seemed to be fine with him, as he huffed off. Later that night he did meet her true to his word, in a small corner of the library that was seldom used. Valter was still angry with her, how dare she not tell him information right away? But even the most self important men know to ask questions. “So, Kiran, what is it you had to tell me?”

“It's a long story, and by no means pretty, but you're the one asking for it.” Kiran took a breath and began. “My homelife was never pretty. I was passed from parent to parent because none of them could agree on custodial rights. My step dad's family was the worst. His sisters were the only ones who gave a crap about me and they left me behind. His step father was a pushover and my brother had them all wrapped around his finger. Not a single one believed I could love who I chose to love, and that's what got me stuck with this. His mother did it to me. Found out I wasn't super into men and put a bracelet meant for a child on me and locked it. Couldn't take it off and the skin died. My world's clerics managed to save the hand on the whole but not there. Apparently I'm always gonna live with it.”

He didn't know what to say, and did the only thing he could think of, holding her tight. Nothing would hurt her again, nothing except him. It was only when she broke away that he realized she was crying. “It's been so long since someone held me like that. Like that and actually meant it. Thank you, thank you…..”

Kiran began to spiral, so he held her close again. The Moonstone may be known for bloodshed but Valter was a man same as most others. Even he wouldn't let a person he was so close to feel so alone. “Shh, shh it's going to be okay. I won't let anyone else hurt you, not ever. I, I love you Kiran, I love you so much and I never want you to forget it, okay?”

Her sniffling tapered off, and she looked at him like he had hung the moon in the sky. “Y-you do? I love you too, but I was always so afraid to say it. But what will the others think? Most of them just think you're a bloodthirsty psychopath, and think I’m too damn frail. Anything could risk us at anytime.”

Before she could spiral again, he took her by the hand and kissed her fully, silencing her for just a moment. “Please love, don't worry about what they think or don't think, none of them even know yet. What I do know however, is you need rest. Let me take you to your room, I won't do anything, I just want to hold you and tell you how great you are.”

Still stunned from the kiss, she nodded, and was frankly unsurprised when he scooped her up like a man to his new bride. The entire way to her room no one asked questions, no one was even there, and she was free to melt into his touch as much as she wanted.

When they arrived her door was thankfully unlocked, so getting in was simple. Laying her down on the bed, he removed the small amount of armor he still had and crawled in beside her. She didn't mind, latching on like she would die if she let go. He ran his hands through her brunette hair, loving the sounds she made as he did. Small kisses trailed up and down her face, and soon she was on the verge of sleep. “Rest now love, I will still be here in the morning.”

Once she had truly and fully fallen asleep he fully curled around her, more than content to spend a night in the company of his precious light.

**Author's Note:**

> okay before yall go calling cps the actual abuse with the bracelet mentioned here didn't happen in real life, as much as i like to project i do add angst for good measure. most of the rest is true however.


End file.
